


A velvety Hell

by DesuVult123, DigitalArmy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bindings, Cock Rings, Cum Food, F/M, Futa, Futa Harness, Partial Mind Control, cum diet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalArmy/pseuds/DigitalArmy
Summary: ===>ABANDONED! Sorry to say but after rereading this and how it doesnt flow at all im gonna do a rewrite but with different characters. The rewrite is in the works but hasn't been posted. Thank you and sorry.<===Jaune finally free of his over bearing family, thinking that he can stay free by attending Beacon Academe for the gifted Huntress. Somehow after leaving his home he is able to partially unlock his Aura not knowing that Male's are not supposed to have Aura. And he meets the first (girl) and she shows him why that is.(First Summary, Will change in the future depending on how it goes)(Title may Change)





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it starts with a Flash Back but it will help in the long run to understand what is happening.

(Flashback)

"Finally! I'm here at Beacon Academy. I don’t think I could stand another month in that house. My sisters are crazy always looking at me like I'm some sort of desert, but at the same time as fragile as glass". They don’t seem to get that it’s my dream to become a hunter but they always try and shoot it down saying that it’s too dangerous and I might be taken and used for fun. All they say is for me to settle down with a big girl and work a normal job, but I don’t want to do that. I want to be like my dad and he was known all around for his actions that ended the rift between the humans and Fanus!  
But no I’m stuck in our house that they never want to let me out of. Its like a prison, but to everyone else they can come and go as they please. I can’t even watch TV half the time, so I usually practice with the family sword in my room.  
“Well not anymore!” Jaune whisper yelled to himself as he pack up a bag with canned foods and the sword he was always so fond of. “Its time for me to make my own path, and I will not be held back by my family thinking I’m too weak to be a hunter”. “Ill show them, ill show all of them wrong.”

(Flashback End)

Jaune was muttering to himself while looking out the window of the Bullhead, watching the lower city of Vale pass hoping that his motion sickness pills don’t run out. "It’s always Jaune do this or Jaune do that, Jaune stop playing with the sword you will hurt yourself, and mostly don't forget to finish you milk it helps you grow!"  
Jaune brought out of his muttering as a sudden thought came to him.  
“I seen commercials of milk and it always seems to look cold and refreshing and the milk I get is warm, sometimes almost hot.” “But my family wouldn’t poison me would they.” Worried Jaune looked around trying to see if there were any drinks to get to test his theory, but suddenly regretted it upon seeing how many people were actually on the Bullhead with him.  
“Aww man why are there so many people here!?!” "I was lucky to go down the road near my house and there were at max 2-3 people, and now there seems to be over 50!” Jaune whispered to himself, He always seemed to mutter or whisper to himself when he got nervous, it was just a thing he did and didn’t know where he got it from, it just made him feel safe. Then again he was four foot eight, and that was tall for a male. Women seemed to grow to almost seven foot five and his sisters always made fun of him for being short and carry size. Something about being a personal warmer to be worn at all times and can be hidden by cloths, “Girls are weird”.

“Now before I get distracted again, where are the drinks?” “I haven’t eaten in over three days.” “I miss the food mom always made for us but why did she always make me have 5 glasses of milk a day, it was so annoying!” “I could go for some creamy warm chewy milk now, it always made me feel warm and cozy inside.” “But what I didn’t like was that it made me so full that I didn’t have room for the food mom cooks”, but she says it’s ok.

The weird thing that I remember is that my oldest sister was always blushing when she handed me a glasses full of milk every morning. She would always say that it would be extra creamy and chewy with small chunks for flavor. I’d admit it was really good and the chunks were filling but it had an odd smell that made me a little woozy every time. So she help by holding me like I was a baby and slowly tip the glass to my lips letting me gulp down the creamy, goodness.  
Jaune continues to mutter to himself not knowing a pair of green eyes staring at him not believing what she was hearing as she slowly inched closer to her target.. "Oh I can't believe it! I found a un-collared that hasn't succumb to the milk flu." The unknown 7’5 green eyed girl said to herself. "I want to make him mine and what I want is what I get." She smiled when she caught him looking around the holding area seeming overwhelmed. "Hello" she called out tapping his shoulder causing him to jump and look up at here. Oh my!, He’s the perfect size. I can fit him under my armor and have it tight enough to keep him from coming off and he is just the right angle to reach his stomach if I want to take him right now! Pyrrha thought while small bits of drool begin to leak down her chin.

“Ummm, are you ok”? Jaune asked slightly disturbed by look she was giving him. It was like a Predator eyeing its prey before it pounced.  
“Huh?” “oh yes sorry I was lost in thought. Anyway Hello!” “I’m Pyrrha Nikos and I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed lost, almost scared.”

“Im ok.” Just thinking about the initiation and what we will have to do is all.” Jaune lied hoping she didn’t catch on.

"Really?” “Don’t you worry about it, if you got this far it should be Grand… ummm im sorry but I didn’t catch your name. Pyrrha admitted with a lite pink dusting her cheeks.

“I’m sorry, my mom taught me better than this, Im Jaune Arc, Short, sweet, ladies.. Umm.. Love… it…” Jaune ended lamely slowly wishing that the floor would open so he could fall and forget about his pick-up-line that his sister said to never use again.

Pyrrha could help but start giggling at the shyness that was Jaune Arc, He seemed so confident at first but once his eyes left the ground and looked up at her eyes it seemed to vanish.

“I’m sorry Jaune it's just that you seemed to be happy there but once you realized what you started to say you lost it all. I think its cute that you tied.” She finished with a short laugh.  
Jaune’s cheeks slowly got redder and redder trying to match a tomato while slowly shuffling away from Pyrrha thinking that he made a fool of himself until her words finally registered.

“Wait, you actually liked that, I was always told that no one will ever fall for it and that it would just make people mad at me.” Jaune said softly looking at her eyes.  
Pyrrha saw the hope in Jaune’s eyes and not wanting to him to run away, she softly gripped his shoulder “Who would ever say that to your, it was cute and I don’t see how it could make anyone mad.”  
Jaune looked at the ground suddenly finding his shoes interesting and finally opening his mouth, “My sister said that every time I used it and mocked me for days when I first said it.”

“Well don’t your worry about it, I’m sorry for laughing but I promise I won’t ever laugh at your motto again ok.”

“Ok thank you.” Jaune responded back with slight red dusting his cheeks.

Suddenly a growling sound was heard coming from Jaune's stomach causing him to turn even redder and causing him to hold his abdomen in slight pain from the constant hunger pains he has been experiencing.

“Are you ok Jaune?” When was the last time you ate?”

“My stomach hurts a little but I can handle it, and I think I ate maybe 3 or 4 days ago.” Jaune said while shaking his hand in the universal ‘Just about’ symbol.

“WHAT!”  
“ow my ears”

“What do you mean 3 to 4 days!” Pyrrha thinking that he has been without his daily milk and that is a big no no. If a male goes with out his milk it can cause health problems and should be fixed as soon as possible and for every day missed should be one day on milk draining duty.

“Jaune do you like milk?” Pyrrha asked hoping his answer was yes.

“Yes I do, its my favorite drink to have.” “It’s always so filling and I hadn’t had any for over a a year when I left my home to become a hunter!” Jaune announced but grew pale that he just said he left his house over a year ago, a paleness that Pyrrha saw almost instantly.

“Jaune, what do you mean over a year ago?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, its not a good memory that I like to announce.” Jaune whispered while trying to pry Pyrrah’s hand off his shoulder.

“Its fine Jaune, I'm sorry that I asked, but I believe in the the back rooms for student rest rooms they kitchenettes for minor cooking in you want a snack.” Pyrrha apologized hoping that he didn’t run away which will result in her having to catch him.

“It’s fine.” “And Yes please I would love some food and I cant wait to get some milk its been so long you can’t believe it!” Jaune excited forgot about the almost death grip Pyrrha had on his shoulder and was almost jumping in joy at the mention of food.

“That’s grand Jaune, here I’ll guide you to my personal room, it has everything ill need to make sure you get nice and full.” Pyrrha said as her 2 feet of thick meat was throbbing to be released from its bindings.

Pyrrha released her grip on Jaune and started to walk in a direction that led to the rear of the Bullhead before looking over her shoulder “C’mon Jaune I don’t want you to get lost.”

“Kay”Jaune replied back as he started to follow her not noticing a small puddle of slick gooeyness where Pyrrha was standing moments ago.

(Pyrrha’s Thoughts)

Oh Jaune you have no idea what I’m going to do to you. I just need to get you addicted to my futa milk before I can introduce you to anyone else. And bye the pain you felt when I grabbed you didn’t even have your aura unlocked. Aura usually slows the effects of our cum by years, but without it the addiction can occur with just 2 loads. You won’t even know that you will be craving it but soon ill you will be drinking it from the source only. You’re not meant to be a Hunter you poor lost male, but soon you will learn your rightful place under my uniform with my meat lodged into your throat. OH I can’t wait, but first let’s get you your milk.  
End of Thoughts

“She is so nice to be cooking me a meal even though we just met. I hope that we can be partners in the future!” “Jaune!” “Im coming sorry I got lost in my thoughts again.”


	2. Pyrrha's Harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune soon learns why you shouldn't trust a random Strange, especially one almost 2 feet taller then himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta but this one should be a bit longer with better Grammar

“Here we are Jaune this is my personal quarters for this trip since it is over 3 hours long.” “Sadly we still have 1 and a half hours left to go before we arrive to Beacons Sky Ports.” It comes with a kitchenette full of food and all!” Pyrrha exclaimed while closing the door behind Jaune as he walked inside making sure to lock it with a Aura lock so he couldn’t leave even if he tried. The room was about the same size as the student dooms at Beacon with a window for the view and a comfortable couch in the middle. There was also a very soft rug right at the front of the couch almost soft enough to be slept on without the achiness that comes with a hard floor. The walls were made with real wood found in the ever fall forest.

“This looks nice, I can see why people would want to have their own personal rooms to themselves.” “WOW! Is that a Grim station 6 fit with the VR and surround sound on top of a 4K Projector!”

“Yes it is, its also a favorite of mine when I get bored, but it can get boring without someone to stick my… errr to play by myself.” Hoping that Jaune didn’t catch her mistake but didn’t have to worry seeing that he was distracted by the games she had on the shelf next to the white projector screen. “Here, while I get something made why don’t you pick a game that we can both enjoy, or better yet how about a movie?” “There are movies under the cushions, I would suggest one with Spruce Willious.” “There always long and filled with action that should make the trip go by fast.” “Not like you will be watching it after your first taste.”

“What was that last thing Pyrrha?”

“Nothing sorry, I was just talking to myself trying to figure out what I could cook with the ingredients I have. Now did you find a move.” She asked while making sure she was hidden by the wall between herself and Jaune and pulling out her 2 feet of girl meat sighing in relief.

“Yea I found a movie that we could watch.” Its almost 2 hours long and said to be full of action.”  
Jaune said out loud while putting the movie into the projector receiver and hitting play. “Do you want me to wait or wait for you to finish up?”

“Go ahead and play the movie I’ll be Cumming really soon.” Pyrrha said while thrusting her meat into a built in cock milling making sure to be quite to not alert Jaune. Glad to hear that Jaune started the movie and the sounds of the movie drowning out what moans that were able to leak out of her soft pink lips. “Ahhhhh.” Pyrrha moaned while biting her lips while her creamy Milk quickly filled up the glasses she brought out just for Jaune. “Ok” now that Jaune’s meal is ready list see what I can make for myself” she whisper moaned to herself. “Oh I know, if I eat the futa treat made by the Schneen Corp. I can replenish myself quicker and have even more fun with Jaune!”  
“Hurry up Pyrrha you going to be missing the best parts!”

“I’m coming Jaune. I couldn’t find something that could be made but luckily we had fresh milk.” Pyrrha replied while walking over with a tray of 3 glasses of white creamy goodness and placing it on a table to rose out of the floor next to Jaune seat on the couch.. “Here you go Jaune, since you said you haven’t eaten for a while I made sure to pour you a lot more then you probability drink in one sitting.

“That’s ok Pyrrha” Jaune said while reaching for a the glass closest to him. “Thank you so much I miss my Milk.” While bring the glass to his lips and taking a massive gulp enjoying the warm creamy milk flowing over his tongue and down his velvety throat. Jaune could help but moan from the taste and slowly causing his eyes to glaze over from the taste, smell, and effect of the Pyrrha’s cream on his mind.

Pyrrha just stared at Jaune watching as he drained her cream from the first glass and seeing his throat bulge with each swallow of her cream. “That’s it Jaune, Drink up and enjoy your meal.” “And soon ill be making sure it will be your only meal.” Not caring of Jaune heard her knowing that the effect of her cum will have on his body and mind. Taking her girl meat out of her bindings again and grasping it with her right left hand and rubbing it up and down. Now watching Jaune finish his last and final glass of his Meal and suddenly dropping the glass on the floor as his eyes were completely foggy and glazed over. Sagging into his seat not knowing what was happening and just enjoying the wonder fillings that was coming from his stomach and hit little clit getting hard.

“Jaune what’s wrong are you ok.” Pyrrha questioned as she smirked knowing fully well what was happening.

(When exposed to cream from family all it does and nourish the male and keep him strong and fit. But when the Male is exposed to cream from a non-related Futa for the first time it causes them to go into a daze like utopia not knowing what is happening but is able to be talked into doing things that they wouldn’t normally do or view as normal.)

“M fine Pyrrha, I just feel different, Its not a bad filling I just fill so good!”

“Here Jaune you look like your still hungry aren’t you. I can give you some more creamy milk straight from the source.” “I know you will like that so come here and kneel right there.” Pyrrha said while slowly guiding him onto the soft rug with her Girl meat right at his mouth causing him smell her meat and causing his mouth to water.  
Slowly Pyrrha begin to open his mouth with her right and aimed her cock towards her his throat just begging to be filled and ruined. With it lined up she used both her hands to grip Jaune’s blond hair and begin to feed him her meat.

Slowly Her tip begin to enter his mouth causing Pyrrha to moan in relief feeling his tongue slather her tip and his hot breath escaping around her head.  
She couldn’t take it and wanted to just shove his head all the way down and wear him all around school under her uniform for the rest of her education, but she held herself back and just inched her futa dick little by little into his warm wet mouth. Groaning she felt her tip hit the back of his throat and surprisingly he didn’t have a gag reflex. “Oh Jaune you want this too don’t you. You want to be fed by me every day and be pounded till your nothing but a mess.

Not wanting her futa cum to lose the effect she stood up grabbing the belt around his waist and started to lower herself into his throat. “I know you were the perfect angle for me to slip right in”.  
Inch by inch her meat begin to disappear into his throat and Jaune did nothing by moan and taste her meat as it slipped deep and deep not know if he continued to let her he will be forever her personal all day condom.

“That’s it Jaune just keep taking me” Pyrrha moaned out getting her Male straps ready so she can lock him to her body so she won’t have to worry about him coming off during her entrance exam.

Suddenly the bullhead hit a bit of turbulence chasing her to bottom out into his guts and her pelvis to slam into his face, waking Jaune up from his stupor.

First confused Jaune looked around then looking up at Pyrrha who had her eyes close from the sudden hot tightness wrapped around her cock. Jaune began to whimper and tried to push Pyrrha off of him but to no avail due to her strength and his odd angle between her legs all her weight down his throat slowly filling his stomach with her precum.

“We can’t have that Jaune” “You have to understand that I’m doing what best for you.” “Your too weak to be a hunter, and you need to understand that all males are only good at being all day condoms and house husbands.

Hearing his biggest fears Jaune began to fight hard, punching, punching, and even biting but all the did was turn Pyrrha on even more and causing her to grab his head and began thrusting into his wonder throat.

With his throat being the first one she ever been in Pyrrha felt her second load of the day getting ready in her balls. “Mmmph” The churning feeling and the throbbing was felt by Jaune as his eyes grew and his struggling grew even stronger and stronger until “Ahhhh it feels soo good” Pyrrha shot her second load in a strong first spurt. “gugp guph guph” was heard has Pyrrha filled Jaune’s stomach with her load.

Jaune once again effected by the futa cum but due to it being a second load he was put into a deeper daze not being able to even follow any type of command.  
Knowing she only had a limited time and the Movie only have 45 minutes left signaling she only had 15 minutes to do what she needed, she got started.  
She pulled her dick out with a wonderful POP and no cum leaking due to a straight shot into his stomach, she changed from her usually Champion uniform to a Milking uniform that was supplied by her sponsors for when she finally took a male.

Similar to her usually uniform it had the same colors and designs but it covered her abdomen and had a combat skirt down to her knees. She then undressed Jaune admiring his feminine like qualities and his small 4 inch clit that made a mess inside his jeans. She first put a cock ring around his clit wanting no messes inside her uniform and began to attach a harness to his limp body noticing that he was slowly trying to fight the her creamy futa cum effects. She then attached another harness around her waist and abdomen and lifted Jaune upside-down. She brought her Semi-hard erection to his mouth and began pushing it into his throat. Slowly she began to re-harden and enjoy his throat as she lowered him further and further down until his face was into her a pelvis. “There now where are head and body straps. I can’t have him coming lose or pull himself free. A-HA there they are now let’s start with his head. Placing the straps and connecting it to her harness his head and her cock were locked into place with no way of either coming off or out. “Now the little boi's body, I really should have listened to my mom when she strapped my dad the first time. Something like having him in a kneeling position but vertical.” “Now I remember his knees have to be under his stomach and hands behind his pack.” A couple clicks later and tightening of straps here and there.  
“Done and with my new uniform it doesn’t even look like Jaune is being my cock condom and I can cum at any time. I can easily get him addicted and change him to a all futa cum diet plan: Pyrrha said to herself jumping with joy as it was causing her cock to rattle around in Jaune’s throat making her moan and almost instantly cum.  
“Just one more and I can go back to where everyone else is.” She told herself as she began to rapidly air thrust causing what little slack in Jaune’s head harness to bounce making her girl meat thrust into his throat. “Ahhhhh there we goo, Its soo good!” Pyrrha yelled as she was almost bent all moaned as the sound of her cum gushing into her now all day condom making it’s stomach bulge slight.  
“Oh Almost forgot! Bring out a pacifier looking like items that vibrated when she hit a switch. “I cant let my condom lose his food is I have too much fun now can I?” She started to push the now identified prostate milking plug with ass locking knot into Jaune virgin tight ass. Feeling him moan against her cock as she pushed the plug in brought a smile to her face knowing that soon he will be connected the proper way. But for now it was training time and the ship was only three minute away from docking!. Hitting the on switch and a hearing a buzzing sound along with the tightening of his throat she know it wont be long till she had him broken and begging to be strapped to her every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! Enjoy the Sauce or should i say Milk.


	3. Freedom Finally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he finally get free from his Velvety Prison or did it get worse,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely they will get longer.  
Special Thanks to DesuVult123, Helped me with some of the main ideas used here and that we brain stormed for a few days straight.

“Ohh I didn’t think it would be this hard to move around with a my personal cock sleeve in place.” Pyrrha softly moaned trying to walk with small but quick steps each time pushing and pulling her cock out of Jaune’s Smooth tight throat. Pyrrha finally reaches her limit as she steps off the Bullhead onto Beacon’s Sky Port and with a loud moan she almost falls to her knees as she begins to feed Jaune his third load of the day. The only thing Jaune can do is accept it straight to his stomach as her cock throbs in his throat making him squirm in his harness as he fill his belly begins to swell again and a fulfilling warmth goes through his body.

“Mmmph Guph mph” was softly heard by Pyrrha as she placed her hands where is head was located under her uniform and be gain to pet it while placing mild force to push her cock in deep when she heard a click and knew instantly that she just locked him in place deeper than before. With no more wiggle room all Jaune can do was stay still and have is face to her pelvis as he received the last of his meal hoping that he will get released soon. With a groan Pyrrha began to slowly walk again being super sensitive to having cum almost 3 times in less than an hour, silently thanking the Scheen Company for their futa treats to keeping her balls full.

“A-CHEW” BOOM!

Surprised Pyrrha looked around for a cloud that would represent where an explosion would occur but seeing non just shrugged it off. “That was weird, it’s almost like somone sneezed and blew-up at the same time, I would hate to have that happen to me, Huh? Is that someone laying in a crater?”

“Hello!” Are you ok, I heard an explosion and all I could see is a person in a crater… you didn’t happen to explode did you?” Pyrrha asked a young girl with Silver eyes and a.. cape?

“Yes I’m ok, I’m sooo sorry I hope that I didn’t hurt you did it? Oh man if I hurt someone omn my first day Dad and mom will kill me and I cant imagine what Yang would say, oh my gosh i'm rambling”. The silver eyes girl spoke while fidgeting and looking like she painted her face red with the brightest paint available.

With a small giggle at how cute this girl was acting she begin “No, you didn’t hurt me and i'm Pyrrha by the way I was just trying to make sure you were ok but I can see now that your aura has taken the brunt of it am I right.”

“YES I'M OK!” “sorry I mean I’m ok and I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose and I was walking and someone ran past me with all her friends forgetting about me and I somehow landed in some rich girls luggage and the next thing I know I exploded.” The now know ruby complained with a cute whine and still had a blush on her face that was slowly dying down into a soft pink that matched her small pink lips that she was currently nibbling on.

“Well it sounds like you been through quite a bit and we just got here, why don’t you follow me to the auditorium, I have a map and I can make sure you don’t spontaneously explode again” Pyrrha ended with a slight laugh then suddenly gave out a loud moan and the sound of liquid filling an already stuffed container was heard.

Ruby looking at her hopefully new friend with a questionable gaze, trying to figure out where that sound was coming from. “Umm. Are… okay?” You seem to be in pain, I can go get some help, I know I can run and maybe I can get a teacher, or I can get my sister, yea maybe my sister will know”! Ruby almost yelled and was about to take off when a hand grabbed her wrist making her look back at Pyrrha that had a weird look in her eyes that her sister gets when she hears that same sound. “Im ok Ruby, and don’t worry im sure you will someday figure out what that noise is but until then why don’t we continue, yes?”

“OK sure, so I have this” Suddenly bringing out a Giant Scythe that was almost double her height and looked to have a barrel at the end. “This is my baby it’s a scythe with a high impact sniper rifle. I build her myself and I make sure that She will never leave my hands or sight.” Ruby said while petting her weapon?  
“I'm sorry did you say a Sniper Scythe and you called it a her?

“IT'S NOT AN IT!” Ruby Gasping that she yelled at her new friend. OHMYGOSHIMSOSORRYITSJUSTTHATIBUILTHEREANDITSONEOFMYFAVOITETHINGSTOHAVEWITHME!” Ruby yelled while her cheeks stated to go red again.

“Umm what did you say, I couldn’t understand you were speaking so fast.” Pyrrha said with a dazed look on her face at the speed that the young Reaper talked while petting her weapon like it was a safety blanket.

“I'm so sorry, I said that I built my weapon and it's one of my most favorite things and I named it Crescent Rose because right after it was finished my Uncle disappeared and all that was left in his room was a snowflake.” “So it’s the last thing I have of his memory and it makes me mad when people say it’s a thing.” Ruby finished looking shy and kicking the ground with her combat boots.

“That’s ok.” Pyrrha started, placing her hand on Ruby's Shoulder. “I would get mad too if the last item I had of a dearest family member was insulted by a stranger” Pyrrha said saddened by Ruby’s story and making a mental note to research into the disappearance of Ruby’s Uncle just in case so it won’t happen to her Jaune.

“Just to ask” Ruby started “What do you have for weapons, I'm kind of a weapons geek and I just love learning about different peoples weapons because its like an extension of themselves” She finished getting faster and faster to the point where Pyrrha almost lost her again.

“Errr Right, you showed me yours so here’s mine, I call them Milo and Akouo, Milo can transform into a Rife like this” Pyrrha said while transforming it, “A Javelin” again showing Ruby the change, “And a Short sword” showing off her weapons final form. And Akouo is my shield that I use and it can be a weapon if I want it to.

Just as she finished explaining her weapon and Ruby about to point out a White sword on her hips a voice called out from the open doors of the Auditorium “RUBY Over here I saved you a spot!” A tall Blond Girl with a massive Bust yelled towards them waving her hand, covered in some kind of gauntlet.

“That’s my sister, sorry Pyrrha it was nice meeting you I hope to talk to you again Bye!” With that Ruby ran off leaving Rose Petals in her wake almost smashing into her Sister.

“OK bye ruby it was nice talking to you, and she’s gone, Phew I didn’t think I could hold it in any longer.” With a low moan coming from her lips as she tried to cover her lips with her hands she felt her dick throbbing in her cock sleeve releasing yet another load of gooey creamy cum into Jaune’s mouth Pussy.

“Yes, yes yes, soo good, oh I can’t wait to get our own room where I’m Gonne make your throat remember my shape and every time I come back home you will be begging for me to fill your throat with my cock.” “Just you wait Arc you have no clue what’s to cum.

*Throat Clearing in a mic*  
“Hello Students I’m glad to see New faces and the next generation of Hunters, I'm am the Head Mistress Opal of Beacon academy and to my right is my second in command is Glynda Goodwitch. Now all I try and keep this brief, You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge, and when I look among you with your gained skills and craft I see just Wasted Energy.” This causing some students to growl and glare at the Headmistress. “We are here to make sure all the wasted energy is giving a purpose, a sense of direction, and with you all being here its now up to you to take the first Step, With that I will let Glynda tell you’re your first steps and the basic rules.” Ending his Speech he begin to walk off stage and out a back entrance.

Glynda Walked up to the microphone “You will be sleeping in the auditorium until your entrance exam tomorrow, I would recommend being enough supplies for an overnight stay because you will be staying overnight in the forest. Also!” She stated loudly causing everyone to jump. “This is a free Male Zone! No male will be harnessed on these school grounds, If you have a harness male before your reached school grounds you may continue, males on missions can be harnessed for their safety if you deem it necessary.” “But since I didn't see any Males on the roster this year we won't be selling or making any.” But if some reason a Male does register for this year and you want a harness it will have to be paid by your own Lien,, as they are not covered in your schooling costs. Any harnesses must be beacon approved. Now I suggest a good night's sleep you will all need it.” Ending her speech Glynda exited the same door as Opal leaving the students to find areas to set down their sleeping bags provided to them before they boarded that Bullhead.

“Well Jaune looks like its almost dinner time, well for me. I hope you’re still hungry I know not eating for 3 days can make you digest your food quicker so I’m going to be feeding you all night.”

Jaune hearing what she just said began to struggle only causing her cock to dig deeper into his gut and stirring up what cum was left in his belly.  
“Oh Jaune I knew you wanted more ill make sure to sleep on my belly so you can have as much as you want, I bet you will make a great nighttime cock warmer. Just be warned I ate 3 more of those Futa Schneen Treats and a side effect is cum leakage due to the overproduction of cum at night, It’s a good thing your hungry because you’re going to be so full.” With a Moan she soon felt the Treats start taking effect.  
(Time Skip)

“Ok Students if you look right in front of you there is a white square pad, I need you all to step on that. I must also warn you that you must give it your all for we will not intervene for the whole Exam, If you die all we will do is ship what we find back to your families.” This causing almost everyone’s Jaw to drop and eyes to pop out. Even a “WHAT” was heard further down the line of students. “Now you must have all heard that your getting partners.” Well all I have to say is the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years.” Opal finished with a sip from her mug that most just noticed she had, some questioning where it was since she had her hands behind her back the entire time.

Ruby’s world just shattered hearing that the first person she met will be her partner, Looking around nervously hoping to see her sister but her heart dropped seeing her at the other end of the line.  
Yang, Ruby’s older sister felt eyes on here turning her head to the right seeing her sister giving her puppy eyes. “Don’t worry little sis I bet you will find someone, maybe even a male.” She finished and started to laugh seeing Ruby’s face light up like a Christmas tree.  
“Yang WHY would you say that in front of everyone?”

“Because you look so adorable when you're embarrassed”.

Hearing a throat clear Yang looked and Saw Glynda Glaring at here “Are you quite done Miss Xiao Long?”

Going pale all Yang could do was nod her head.

“Good lets not have any more interruptions now.” Glynda finished and turned back to Opal

Thank you Glynda, Now does anyone have any questions.” A few hands rose. “Good, Glynda if you wouldn’t mind”  
“Not at all” and with a tap of her Scroll The students with their hands raised were launched first “Opps sorry” She said with a smirk.

Pyrrha ready to go was launched into the forest but the unthinkable happened. She felt her harness clips snap at the sudden force of the launch. Her uniform Was made by her sponsors were for stages, not combat and like nightmare Jaune and her were separated her cock coming free with a pop. “Nooo Jaune!” Pyrrha shouted as she tried to reach him mid air but failing due to a seemingly dead bird hitting her, knocking her off course and into a tree. All she could here right before she hit was “Birdie NOO”.

Jaune finally free began to scream as he was happy from the freedom but suddenly noticed that he was falling. “OH C’mon I was just freed from that hell and now this! What I do to deserve this”. “I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry for leaving I promise I’ll go back home, please save MEEeeeee!”

*Thunk*A large Bar seemed to appear between his legs saving him but causing immense pain due to the sensitive and hard stop. “OWWWWWW: Oh C’mon Why!!!” “Wait… I’m alive? Then what saved me?” Jaune asked himself looking down first.  
“huh? A scythe? Rose Petals?”

Looking up instead of down he noticed the most gorgeous legs covered by Leggings and cute Beowulf white panties with a… Bulge? Looking further up seeing a corset connected to a cape? Confused he looked again this time seeing Pretty and glossy pink lips and the most breathtaking Silver eyes that looked at him with different Emotions of Worry, Joy and confusion.

“Hi!” “I saw that you were falling and I couldn’t let another fellow student get hurt anyway I'm …Ruby…. Rose…” Ruby finally noticing that the Person she though was a short pretty girl was actually a naked male. “YOUR MALE!” She screeched turning Red once she looked lower and saw his hard clit secured with a ring.  
“AAAIIEEEEEEEE” Freaking out she pulled her Scythe out of the tree not thinking it through.

“Wait noo” was all Jaune could say as the live saving Scythe was pulled from under him causing him to let out a Girly Boi Scream. Only to stop when he notices he only fell 10 feet.. onto his back, “That was surprisingly soft. “Black fur.. What is this?” Confused once again Jaune looked down only to see 2 red eyes looking at him from a bony face and a mouth that was open wide with sharp teeth dripping with saliva, letting out a growl. “Oh C’mon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, and more Milk to make, Stay tuned for more ;)


	4. His Savior or Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune Thinks that he is finally saved after being caught by ruby, but will it stay the way. Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i haven't done it before  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own RWBY or any of its characters, it belongs to Roster Teeth or their staff.
> 
> This one is my longest chapters so far and i'm happy with the way things are going.
> 
> No Beta, please don't mind the grammar.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Stupid bird, why did it have to hit me right as I lost my male.” Pyrrha said to her new partner.  
“Really Pyrrha will you let it got for like 5 minutes, you have been complaining for almost 3 hours straight now and it’s about the same thing over and over, give it a break. Pyrrha’s Blond haired partner said as she turned around sticking her finger right into Pyrrha’s face making her eyes go crossed. “Who is this male anyway?” Her partner questioned while cutting into some bushes with a huff of annoyance.

Pyrrha just sighed, “He was the best, super tight, so cute that I just want to squeeze him till he pops, he was just perfect and I don’t think he should be a hunter.”

“Pyrrha you know you can’t stop a male that has his aura unlocked from becoming a Hunter. There have only been like 10 reported cases of a male with aura in the last 50 years, my father being one of them and look how famous he is.” Pyrrha’s partner finished turning around looking directly into her eyes.

“I know that, if he had aura I would have never tried to harness him but he didn’t so I thought he was trying to sneak through and I didn’t want such a cute boi to get hurt.” “He looked so scared inside the Bullhead so I tried to introduce myself but I just couldn’t resist once I heard his voice and once I got a closer look he didn’t even have a collar!” Pyrrha announced while swinging Milo at some branches that got in her path.

“Did you just say he was a un-collared male without aura that somehow got onto a Bullhead going to a huntress academy all the while being ignored by everyone else!” Her partner stopped for a third time making Pyrrha bump into her, surprised by the sudden stop.

“First, can you please stop stopping every 30 seconds Jane,” Pyrrha snapped revealing her partners name, “Or else we won’t make it to the ruins to collect our relicts and whatever overnight supplies that are there. And yes, I was quite surprised at first but to give him credit, I thought he was a short girl with that feminine body of his.” Pyrrha finished with a dreamy look in her face remembering how soft and tight his throat felt when she woke up in the morning

“Ok sorry I didn’t know I was doing it so often, and did you ever find out what his name was? Maybe we can find him after this test is over and it will be easier if we both knew the name.” Jane said stepping over some large roots keeping her eyes peeled for the slightest of moments.

“Its fine I know it might be shocking to find a un-collared male here of all places and his name was Jaune Arc.”

SMACK

“Why did you stop, you just said that….” Pyrrha said after smacking into Jane but stops talking once she sees her partner is pale as a ghost with tears in the corner of eyes about to fall. 

“What’s wrong?”

“…”

“Why are you crying, did you hurt yourself just now?”

“Y-y-y-y-YOU REDHEADED BITCH!”  
“EXCUSE ME! I do not take kindly to those insults.” Pyrrha began

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?” Jane shouted walking closer till she was almost up to Pyrrha’s face jabbing her finger into the redheads shoulder.

“What could I have done to you, this is the first time I have ever met you in my life.” Pyrrha questioned while trying to remember is she actually met this Blond haired, blue eyed girl but only coming up with a blank.

“You don’t even know what you did, that’s rich, how could you forget such a simple thing,” Jane started

All Pyrrha could do was give her a questioning look waiting for her to finish.

“Here let me give you a hint, what is my full name you nim-wit.!”

“I’ll have you know that I am not a Nim-wit, and just to humor you, your name is Jane A…” Pyrrha felt her face go pale as everything clicked into place.  
“You mean that he..

“Yes go on” Jane cut in still in Pyrrha’s face only to back off a few steps, but held her glare.

“And that means that I harnessed your brother!” But if her was your bother why didn’t he have a family collar identifying where he came from, If he did I wouldn’t have done anything!.

*Sigh* “That’s because my brother ran away when he was only 14 now 15 and only left a letter saying he was going to follow his dream and become a Hunter. We sent out search parties but they never had any luck and after a year he was declared dead.” Jane said with tears running down her cheeks, stepping further away from Pyrrha.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know”

“I’m sorry too for blowing up on you but it’s a very touchy subject for me, EPP!” Jane yelped as she was brought into a tight bear hug from her partner.

“By the way your reacting I can tell you loved her younger brother a lot,” Suddenly something clicked in Pyrrha’s mind “You loved him more then a bother didn’t you?”

“Guess my secrets out” Jane announced “Yes I love him so much that I even though of getting a harness for myself to so I can keep him, but since were related, I couldn’t have any influence on him no matter how much I feed him.” Jane said being brought back to her depressed state.

“I have a plan if you want to help me Jane” Pyrrha said hoping her idea wouldn’t blow up in her face. “If you help me get him back I’ll let you harness him twice a week for a full day including sleeping sleeve privileges.”

“Really!” Jane said seemingly to teleport into Pyrrha’s face making her reel in shock. “Are you sure you would do that for me!?!” Jane all but yelled.

“Yes I’m sure, who am I to deny a sister of their bother when they love them that much.” Pyrrha declared, trying to keep herself from dancing with joy with that face that she now has the help of Jaune’s older sister in finding and bonding with the young Arc boy.

*Growling*

“Looks like the fight we had earlier brought us some uninvited guests. Let’s finish this Beowulf pack and reach those relics.

(Scene Change)

“Thank you so much for keeping that Grim from eating me Ruby”. Jaune laying on his back sighing in relief looking towards the body of the grim that was slowly disappearing like all grim do once they have been killed.

“It was no problem Jaune, although I’m really sorry about dropping you like that so it was kind of my fault. Also sorry about that ring around your… umm” Ruby’s face turning red thingy“.

“No I’m actually thankful for that and the fact that you had a spare set of clothing with you. But… why was there a hole on the back of the pants?” Jaune confused but thankful he at least had some clothing on.

“I ummm… it was ripped when I fell?” Ruby said not looking at Jaune’s face hoping another grim would come out so she could end the conversation

“Oh, ok I can see that, it was a rough landing am I right.” Hey just to ask, do you smell something like really sweet?” Sniffing and sitting up Jaune was looking around but it seem to be coming from Ruby’s direction

“Sweet I don’t smell anything Sweet” Ruby quickly said while moving back at an incredible pace making Jaune’s eyes widen at her speed.

(Ruby’ Thoughts)

Oh no I know I should have believed yang when she said that all those cookies would make my semen smell and taste sweet. I didn’t believe he because she is always pulling pranks on me and no I have to deal with an UN-collared male with no one else around… Wait no one else is around.

(Thoughts End)

Looking around she quickly zips behind a tree making sure that Jaune couldn’t see her.

“Ruby” where did you go?!?” I don’t want to be left alone, at least giving me a weapon I don’t know where mine went!” Freaking out at the prospect of being alone in a grim infested forest with no supplies or weapons.

“Im right here Jaune! I’m just looking for berries for us since we have to try and survive a night in the forest.”

“Wait one second… d-d-did you just say survive a night!”

“Well yea. Didn’t you hear Glynda’s speech last night? You do have your own food at least right?” Ruby asked

“NO, No I did not I was stuck in some kind of restringing device and I couldn’t hear anything!”  
“Aww man now how am I going to hunt for some food without a weapon of my own?” Jaune pondered while trying to find something that could be used as a improvised weapon for now.

(Jaune’s thoughts)  
Well I didn’t spend almost a whole year in the wild for nothing now let’s see what I can use or make.  
Hmm. There are some branches, I could make a spear, but with Grim around it will probably be useless. A sling shot? “J..ne”… No there isn’t any vine or twine to secure the sling.  
I guess my best shot is to stick with that Ruby girl. “J..e” She is cute with the skirt, those eyes, and don’t get me started on her legs, those leggings make her look so innocent but sexy at the same time. But I really want to know what that sweet scent is coming from, maybe she has food? “JAUNE!”  
(End thoughts)

“AHH what?” Startled out of his thoughts he bolted up and look towards the voice that scared him.

“Finally I been trying to get your attention for almost 2 minutes, are you ok?” Concerned Ruby stepped closer until she was almost a foot away from him. {He looks so cute when startled, I just love the way his whole body jiggled when he bolted to his feet. No Bad Ruby, but Yang says its ok and if she says so I guess I could believe her}.

“Sorry I was lost in my thoughts” He said while trying to calm his racing pulse.

“OK, and what I was trying to get your attention to say you don’t have to worry about food, I have enough for the both of us, oh and here.” Ruby finished while handing him a small dagger that was almost 12 inches long with a black blade, had a red tip, and was a soft mixture of black and red at the handle. “You can use my dagger until we find you a weapon that will better protect you.

Thankful all Jaune could do was pull ruby into a tight hug. “wow she smells so sweet but does she have another weapon around her hips or something.”

“Akk Jaune what are you doing” turning red and Hearing her voice go up a few octaves.

“Sorry I just wanted to thank you for all the help you have been to me.” And I wanted to ask why you changed your uniform?”

“Oh you mean why I changed from a combat skirt to a combat dress?” Filling malicious all she did was smirk. “That’s because it will be helpful for us later and I didn’t want to bother changing and but caught without it on.” And before you ask what the difference is, it lets me hold more ammo for my baby!” Pulling out her scythe and slamming the head blade into the ground making Jaune yelp at the size.

“Is that a mech-scythe with a high impact sniper rifle built-in but can fold on itself into a compact carrying case?” He finished only to look back see that ruby was looking at him like Pyrrha did in the Bullhead and was getting a butterfly felling of doom from in his stomach.

“How could you know that?” I personally built my baby and no one else has her blueprint?”

“Yea…” rubbing the back of his head Jaune felt some heat go to his cheeks “I always loved weapons when I was growing up and it’s almost like a second nature to know what a weapon is when I see it.” He finished.

“Jaune I think we’re going to be best friends!” “But first before we continue I think we should eat, we have been walking for over 2 hours now and I’m feeling hungry, do you happen to like milk?” She finished with that same smirk as before. Before bringing out a thermos from seemingly out of nowhere and unscrewing the top releasing the most wonderful sweet smell.

“Oh my Oum that smells so good where did you find this at and how is it still so warm” He asked after getting the Thermos from ruby.

While digging through her pack Ruby decided to humor Jaune hoping he would drink his meal “I always keep a supply of milk with me at all times, because you can never have cookies without milk. A ha here it is.” She cried out bring out a small plastic container of chocolate chip cookies, ripping off the seal, and stuffing one into her mouth all in the span of 2 seconds.

Hearing a gulping sound Ruby turned to see Jaune drinking down her futa cum that she had just worked out 2 hours prior and watched as his eyes gained a foggy glaze to them. “Hey Jaune could you step over here please and kneel down.” She commanded  
Jaune just looked at her for a second and with a monotone voice “Yes I can do that Ruby”

Ruby watched with glee as he dropped his the thermos and made his way to her kneeling down right where she directed. Taking off her new uniform reviling a harness already in place with a small patch saying ‘Atlas Combat Tested and Approved’ and undoing her bindings making her 18 inches of girl meat sprung free and pointed straight up in the air. Looking around making sure there were no grim or people that could stop her she positioned herself on her back next to Jaune. Making sure that the harness was the right size she began telling Jaune to stand up and over here head.  
“Jaune what I need you to do is kneel down again and open your mouth ok.”

With a simple yes he started to kneel down almost pushing his clit into her mouth.  
Opening his mouth he begun to whimper as he felt a out of this would sensation coming from his clit. Looking down he saw Ruby has taken his clit head between her pink lips and started to apply a light suction.

Ruby couldn’t resist the smell of his clit, it had a musk that she had to have and begin to wonder if it smelt so good maybe it will taste even better!. And with a slight rise of her head she slowly applying a vacuum with her mouth until his clit head was sucked into her hot, moist, velvety mouth. “IT tastes soo good! Why didn’t I find a male sooner, oh my Oum I Gonne be having this with everything I eat now.” Trying to sop but she couldn’t resist the taste bought her hands to Jaune’s Waist and pulled down making his already off balance stance fall straight down shoving all 4 inches of his clit into her mouth knocking him out of his futa cum induced daze, Jaune couldn’t hold it “oh Oum, something is coming, Ruby! I think I have pee, let me go!.

Not caring what he said, all she did was suck harder and open her mouth wider allowing his small golf size balls to be sucking into her mouth as well. Licking all over his length, tracing every vain, and curling her tongue around each ball. Then going back to the head making sure he could pull out began to focus her aura to the tip of her tongue and press it against the tip of his clit pushing her aura up with urethra into his balls and other side of the prostate. Making his knees weak he lost all strength in his legs, placing all his weight onto her face as she continues to pump her aura into his body making his clit and balls twitch as they were reaching their breaking point.

Feeling his clit break he felt the most wonderful filling of his insides trying to push their way out but at the same time a pleasurable burning sensation in his urethra as he began to fill ruby’s mouth with his clit juice by his aura infused balls and prostate making him see stars.

Ruby first felt his first shot skip her tongue and go straight down her throat. The next one hit the roof and then it felt like he was pissing in her with pure clit juice. Hearts seemed to form in her silver eyes as she started to swallow his gift making sure none was able to escape and pulling harder on his waist to lock him in place as she continued to apply auction to make sure nothing will be left. But with such a large amount of clit juice begins to leak at the corners of her mouth and down her cheeks dripping onto the dirt below.

Finally after what seemed like 5 minutes of endless cumming Jaune fell forward as his whole body was drained of energy and all he could do was cry out in pain and pleasure as Ruby continued to suck on his clit like a plugged up straw in a milkshake. Two more minutes of being in her hellish mouth she let go of his buffered clit that was slowly turning purple from the force of suction she applied.

“Thank you for the meal Jaune, now it’s time for yours.” Ruby stated seeing how he was now laying onto of her and began to adjust him so his body was in the correct place with his head at her crotch and the rest of his body in a prayer like bow on her abdomen.

She first lifted him up to free her massive futa cock from under her body and quickly swatted his bruised balls with a light aura infused slap of her hand. Causing him to yelp in pain but long enough for her to quick hilt her cock down his throat and into his gut.

“OH MY OUM, that feels, that feels,,, I can’t describe it but I want to cum already!” Ruby yelled out to nobody and continued to hold Jaune’s head down making sure he couldn’t pull free as she stated the strapping process with his head ensuring that it was on the tightest setting possible to keep his head hilted and to make sure none of her male’s meals could escape.

Jaune coming to heard the sound of a click and the feeling of something in his throat. Trying to pull free he noticed that One: he couldn’t move his head, Second: his body was stuck with his arms tied in a way here he couldn’t move them from behind his back and, Third. He was upside-down watching as the ground was moving under him and the object in his throat was throbbing and causing slight moments to the left and right in his throat and.. Stomach?

“Oum Jaune I’m so glad I found you now all I need to do in claiming you is make sure your harnessed and full of my milk for 3 days and make you a clit cage, but the ring I placed on you should work just fine for now, now where did I place my dress… there is it.” “ohhh here is your second one Jaune!” She finished sighing as she felt his throat twitch to her throbbing and filling his stomach with the thickest, stickiest, and most potent futa cum there is.

(The shorter a Futa is the bigger the load and the more potent it is. But unless its from the source is becomes extremely weak in binding properties, but with a direct source it takes only half the time for a binding to occur. But the side effect is once a direct loaf is given the male receiving said meal slowly loses the ability to gain nourishment from actually food and is why milk diets are encouraged.)

Ruby felt his clit re-harden against her body but gave it no thought thanks to her new vibrating clit ring that makes the male stay at the very edge of Cumming almost making it burn from the filling but not letting any get released.

“There we are, now we can continue with the search for the relics” Ruby said out loud while trying the light knot on her uniform making Jaune’s world go black but still able to feel the movement thanks to her cock shifting left and right and making his building belly slosh from his latest meal.

With a pat to his head and a muffled groan Ruby released a third load into her male. “Yang always did make fun of me for being a quick shot but at least my male will never have to worry about a flat stomach as my mom always said. A round sloshing belly is a happy belly.” ‘Now all I will have to do is figure out who tried to bind Jaune so I can get the key to remove that prostate milking plug and insert my own.” Ruby told herself never noticing the glim of a camera hidden in the tress above her.

(Scene Change Beacon viewing Platform)

“Opal way didn’t you let me go and stop her from harnessing that male, I thought we had one in our roster but when I didn’t see one in the auditorium I took it off thinking he was a no show. You even preach about this place being Male Free!”  
“Calm yourself Glynda, Opal said after taking a sip of her bottomless mug. They are not considered students yet so those rules don’t yet apply to them.”

But,,,but that means she can keep him harnessed on campus grounds if she becomes a student and we won’t be allowed to intervene.” Glynda Tried to explain hoping to get her point across.

“We can’t always control everything but if any male is to be harnessed I believe Miss Rose would be the best choice.. no? Opal said taking another sip but looking at Glynda.

“I guess your right but I’m stating it right now that I don’t want a huntress that cant focus on class because she has a male to feed and if she can’t keep focused I will separate them, rules be damned.” She ended with a huff.

“I'll leave it up to you Glynda, oh and do make note that Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee have made contact and are now partners, the same with Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. I have a lot of paperwork to do now that we have a male on campus, the first one in over 15 years. Opal finished with yet another sip. *Slurp*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was up to all ya'lls liking. I don't know if i'm going to keep cannon teams +1 ( Jaune) or make a new team set.
> 
> ALSO! If you have any ideas that you would like included into this work, please tell me in the comments and ill try and get back to you as soon as possible. I am stating that i will not do work involving gore or major Charter Death, but if you want to see a kink let me know and ill see if i cam fit it in.
> 
> Thanks and have a good day with your milk!

**Author's Note:**

> First Works i have posted. Please don't mind the Grammar, as i do not have a Beta yet. And yes its Short but dotn worry the chapters will get longer as i get more comfortable with my writing.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
